As intelligence of refrigerator becomes higher and higher, more and more refrigerators use radio frequency identification (RFID) technology to identify food in the refrigerator. An identifying method adopted in the related art is to place the food and an electronic tag with corresponding food information into the refrigerator simultaneously, identify the tag in the refrigerator by a card reader module, record the identified shelf life of the food, and judge whether the food is expired, thus achieving the purpose of intelligent reminder. By applying the RFID technology in the refrigerator environment, good results in terms of accuracy and identification rate of tag identification may be achieved.
However, problems existing in the related art are that the food contained in the refrigerator cannot be positioned, that is, it is impossible to determine whether the food is placed in a refrigerating compartment or a freezing compartment, thus resulting in the food to deteriorate easily. For example, perishable meats intended to be cooked is put by the user into the refrigerator compartment, but is forget by the user because of other things, because the refrigerator cannot accurately determine that the meat is placed in the refrigerator compartment, and thus will not remind the user, thereby resulting in deterioration of the food, and further causing the user to consider that the so-called intelligence refrigerator is not intelligent.